


Me? Jealous? No.

by ohhnewtmas



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Cute, Flirting, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Jealous Newt (Maze Runner), Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious Thomas (Maze Runner), Public Display of Affection, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhnewtmas/pseuds/ohhnewtmas
Summary: Newt is annoyed by Teresa's constant flirting with his secret boyfriend Thomas. Thomas is convinced Newt is jealous but Newt refuses to admit it.





	Me? Jealous? No.

Teresa was practically drooling all over Thomas. Twirling her hair around her stupid little fingers and fluttering her stupid little eyes. Newt was furious. Insecure even, but not jealous, right? Jealous that Teresa and Thomas were telepathic? Pfft, never. ‘Thomas was just being oblivious, we’ve been dating for 3 months now, he doesn’t actually like her back,’ Newt thought to himself, although seeming unconvincing even in his own mind. His anxiety raging more and more with every passing second. He leaned against the door frame, and continued to observe. 

“... You busy later on, Tom?” Teresa asks, suggestively raising an eyebrow. Newt however, had had enough the second Teresa said ‘Tom’. Without hesitation, Newt stormed over to the two. “Thomas? I need to speak with you.” Newt muttered. Although it was quiet, you could easily hear the demanding tone. Thomas looked at Newt questioningly, feeling uneasy due to the fact that Newt didn’t call him by his usual nickname, 'Tommy’. Thomas opened his mouth to speak before Newt cut him off by adding “now,” harshly to the end of his sentence. Thomas’s face was struck with another wave of confusion by his boyfriends strict tone. Nonetheless, he almost immediately obliged, noticing Newt was walking away, in a certain manner that seemed to speak ‘follow me’. 

“Uh, Teresa, yeah, I got to go,” he called over his shoulder, jogging after Newt, desperate to discover the meaning behind this. They turned a corner and Newt tugged Thomas roughly into a small room. “You know, I can’t bloody believe you sometimes. You just allow stupid twats like her flirt with you and it’s beyond agitating at this point. It’s so consistent too. And I just have to bloody stand there and watch, so I don’t blow our even stupider bloody cover!” Newt grumbled, pacing back and forth in front of Thomas, occasionally tensing up his hands or throwing them up in the air for emphasise on his words. 

He finally comes to a halt, pivoting on his heel to face Thomas directly, then striding over to him until their faces were a mere inch away from each others. Thomas could feel Newts warm breath tickling the tip of his nose.  
"Aw, Newt, are you seriously jealous?” Thomas chuckles, skimming the line of audibility. Newt furrows his eyebrows and his lips straighten into a frown. Wow. Thomas was shocked. Something straight about Newt. It was truly traumatising.  
“Me? Jealous? No. No, of course not, I-I’m just exceedingly irritated and concerned that you’ll catch some weird disease from her or something.” Newt said, unconvincingly, making Thomas’s grin grow. 

“C’mon Newtie, we’re just friends” “I don’t think ‘friendship’ is the only thing on her mind. Besides, I’ve already established that I am most certainly not jealous.” Newt crosses his arms over his chest, Thomas shakes his head in an amused manner. “Oh, just admit you’re jealous” “I am not jealous!” Newt stomps his foot, a whiny pout subtly appearing on his flushed face. Thomas takes a step closer to Newt, leaning in to press his lips faintly against his ear.  
“You’re jealous” he says in a hushed tone, as though sharing a secret. 

He cracks up laughing as Newt huffs and shoves him. “Ok, well, if you really aren’t jealous, then I guess if I go continue my intriguing conversation with Teresa, it won’t be a problem.” Thomas says, gliding towards the door, clearly setting up a trap for Newt. “No, I’m not falling for it, he’s just joking anyway,” Newt thinks to himself, but when Thomas actually opens the door and walks out, Newt panics. 

“Tommy stop!” they both pause, “fine, you annoying shank. There is a slim chance that I may be a little jealous.” Newt glances down to his shoes. Thomas glances back at him, smiling. “Hm, what was that Newt? Couldn’t hear you.” Thomas inquires playfully, treading back to Newt. “I said, that I might just maybe be only slightly jealous.” He said a little louder, looking up to meet eye to eye with Thomas, only now realising how close they were, (again). Thomas runs his hand through Newts untameable, messy blonde hair.

“There’s no need to be jealous Newt, I promise. Just, um,” Thomas’s eyes dart around the room, as though trying to come up with his next action. He grabs Newts hand, pulling him out of the small room, and not letting go until they reached the Northwest corner of the Glade. “You aren’t ashamed of our relationship or anything, right?” Thomas asks, as though seeking some form of consent. “What, no. Never Tommy.” Newt hastily replies, scrunching up his face, only slightly as if to question Thomas’s doubts. 

Thomas’s lips curl up and he rubs his thumb over Newts knuckles in a reassuring way. Homestead was completely packed out with Gladers, which only fed Newts worry as to what Thomas was planning. Thomas allowed Newts hand to slip out of his own. He swiftly jumped onto a random table, making it so every Glader could both hear and see him. A few people looked up at him, perplexed, but most just ignored him, as though this happened everyday, but then again, it kind of did. 

“Attention! Attention you shanks, I got something to say!” Everyone silenced and faced Thomas, waiting for what he had to say. “Um, wow. Okay, so…” Thomas  
Took a deep breath, gathering up all the courage he could possibly muster. “You all know Newt, second in command, keeper of the farmers. Well. He also happens to be the owner of my heart, and my whole life quite honestly,” Newt feels blush running up his neck, past his ears, and over his entire face. 

“You see, he’s feeling a little jealous of a certain person and I’s relationship,” Thomas winks down to Newts embarrassed and annoyed expression. “So I’ve come up here to prove to him that I love him, and only him. And if anyone has a problem with that, they can go shuck themselves.” Thomas finishes with a nod. Newt buries his face in his hands, everything is dead mute for not even a full minute before cheers and applause fill the air. 

The atmosphere becomes cheerful, despite Newts belief that it would become judgemental. He was abruptly yanked up onto the table beside Thomas, and before Newt had time to register what was going on, Thomas fisted Newts shirt, pulling them impossibly close, and connecting their lips. 

Although they had kissed (many times) before, it felt like their first. Their lips moved together perfectly, finding a mutual rhythm. The kiss was soft and gentle yet full of passion. Newts hands slid around Thomas’s waist, holding him tightly. Thomas’s remained clenching Newts shirt. 

They pulled away from each other slowly. Newt tilts his own head upwards, planting his lips delicately on Thomas’s forehead. The ends of Thomas’s messy hair brush against Newts nose. Thomas leans some weight forward, standing on his tiptoes, resting their foreheads together, rubbing his nose against Newts. He can’t stop the goofy grin from appearing on his face in a matter of seconds. He inhales the scents around him, the fresh ivy, the cool air, and the distinctive aroma of Newt. Their eyes flutter open, instantly making eye contact. It seems like forever before they’re reminded of their surroundings, the Gladers wolf whistles and cooes fill the air. Newt and Thomas smile at each other, instantaneously overflowing with bliss.

______________________________________________________

Comment whether you'd like the weird parody ending chapter my bestie and I wrote at like 3am 😂.

**Author's Note:**

> ahh thanks for reading, and please leave any comments about future fics you want :)


End file.
